


Heat

by WinchesterWytch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: Dean gets caught indulging a fantasy about a close friend.





	Heat

Passing door number 11 on the way to the library, Y/N hears Dean moan. Knocking, she calls out his name. There’s no reply. Raising her hand to knock again, she hears him call her name. Worried that he might be sick or injured, she opens the door and takes a step in looking around the dimly lit room. As her eyes adjust to the near darkness, they finally land on him. Dean is on his bed, half propped against the headboard, eyes closed, headphones on, completely naked. A sheen of sweat covers his body making his skin appear to glow in the soft lamplight.

He’s slowly stroking himself, running his thumb over the tip, thick fingers curled around velvety skin. Christ, it should be illegal for one human being to be that fucking sexy without even trying. Y/N knows she should leave before he realizes that she’s in the room. Standing there watching him is, at best, an invasion of privacy, but feels more like some creepy-stalker type shit.

She takes a step back grabbing for the door, but then her name passes his lips again, in a low moan, making her pause. Dean’s tongue flicks out licking his lips before he catches his lower lip with his teeth. She’s never heard or seen anything more beautiful.

Heat races through her body as the muscles low in her belly tighten. She couldn’t make herself leave now, even if she wanted to. She can tell he’s getting close, he’s fisting himself hard now, hips bucking erratically into his hand. With one final thrust and another moan of her name, come spurts across his hand and pools on his belly.

Christ, she could almost come just from the sounds he’s making. She shuffles her feet pressing her thighs together searching for friction. Taking the last few steps toward the bed, she grabs his wrist before he has a chance to wipe himself clean.

Dean’s eyes snap open, startled by her touch. He can feel the warmth spread across his face and chest, embarrassed at being caught jerking off to fantasies of her. Their current relationship being nothing more than close friends. He quickly reaches for the sheet with his free hand to cover himself, and she shakes her head no. Instead, he slips the headphones off, placing them on the nightstand and watches, enthralled, as she brings his sticky fingers to her lips. His breath hitches as her tongue wraps around his index finger, sucking it completely into her mouth. Swirling her tongue, she licks it clean before letting it slip from her mouth with a pop.

“Damn you taste good.” She sucks in the next finger and doesn’t stop until his hand is completely clean. Letting his hand slide from hers to land on the bed, Y/N giggles at the shocked expression on his face. His entire body is tinged a beautiful shade of pink, and she lets out a soft sigh at how gorgeous he looks right now.

He raises a questioning eyebrow at her and reaches for his discarded t-shirt to clean his stomach. She shakes her head again and with a sly smile, steps back to close and lock the door. Walking to the end of the bed, she stops a few inches away, her gaze fixed on him. Crossing her arms in front of her, she grasps the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it behind her. She slowly slips a bra strap off her shoulder, letting it rest on her bicep before doing the same with the other strap.

He licks his lips as she reaches behind her back to undo the clasp, but she doesn’t let it fall right away, bringing her hands quickly in front to cup each breast and hold the bra in place. Biting her bottom lip, she drags her teeth across it as she winks.

He hisses out a barely audible, “Tease.”

Tilting her head, Y/N softly laughs. She straightens her arms in front of her and lets the bra slide down her skin. She catches a strap as it reaches her hand, twirling it around her finger before tossing it back with her shirt.

Dean’s eyes are focused on her hands as he shifts on the bed. She cups a breast in each hand, kneading the soft flesh. Her nipples pebble as she plays with them, pinching the hardening nubs between her thumb and fingers. She moans his name and his cock twitches. Her lips part and she presses her tongue against the back of her teeth.

Watching him under hooded eyes, she ghosts her fingers down her sides and over her stomach, the muscles rippling at her touch and his own tighten in response. He begins to reach for his cock as she runs a finger along the inside waistband of her jeans. She purses her lips, shaking her head. “Not yet,” she smirks and he lets out a heavy sigh before dropping his hand back onto the bed.

Y/N deliberately takes her time as she pops the button on her jeans and pulls the zipper down. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, she pushes her jeans and underwear down until she can step out of them. Dean fists the sheets, his eyes dark with lust and intently focused on her body. Her hands glide over her thighs before one slips between her legs. She presses a finger against her clit, rubbing slowly, the pressure growing in her core.

“Fuck, sweetheart you’re killing me,” he rasps, biting his lip to hold back another moan and grunting in frustration.

She’s not going to last much longer if he keeps making those sounds. Her mouth goes dry as desire dances in his eyes and his cock begins to swell. Stepping forward she raises a knee, placing it on the end of the bed, and he spreads his legs to give her more room. Falling forward she crawls up his legs, her fingers pressing into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as she goes. She stops, placing a hand on either side of his hips, not letting her skin touch his anywhere.

“Please, Y/N/N.” His desperate plea sends shivers across her body, but she remains silent. The gruff baritone of his voice making the muscles in her core clench around nothing.

She leans down, her mouth a hair's breadth away from his dick. She blows a warm breath across his skin and Dean whimpers. Turning her head to maintain eye contact with him, she swipes her tongue across his stomach lapping up the come in its path.

Her name passes his lips on a strangled cry, and he thumps his head against the headboard as his fists ball even tighter into the sheets. His cock jerks, tapping her cheek making her chuckle. “Easy there, big boy.” She lays a hand over his throbbing erection, keeping it in place as she continues to lick his belly clean.

Once she finishes, she sits back on her legs and begins to gently stroke his cock, purring like a cat that has just finished a bowl of cream. She locks eyes with him as she swipes a stray drop of cum from the corner of her mouth with her finger; she drags it across her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and licking herself clean.

“Fuck,” he whispers. His eyes are almost black now, the muscles in his jaw clenching. “C’mere.” Growling deep in his chest he reaches for her, roughly pulling her into his lap.

She squeaks at the sudden movement, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she falls against his chest. His lips crush hers in a needy kiss and Y/N relinquishes her mouth as his tongue brushes against hers. She lets him explore every inch, lets him taste himself on her lips and tongue. Relaxing into him, she wraps her arms around his neck and rocks her hips, grinding into his lap.

Dean’s arms slip around her body, one hand making its way up her spine and into her hair, the other resting against the small of her back. His sinful mouth moves to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Tightening the fingers in her hair, he jerks her head to the side for better access. She sucks in a breath, the brief pain going straight to her cunt, pushing her closer to the edge. She pushes further into him, seeking more friction and relishes the feel of his stiff cock pressing against her belly. “Give me more,” she demands.

“Hmmm, so needy,” he laughs, his breath tickling her ear. “Wanna come?”

Not trusting her voice, Y/N just nods. He moves her so that she is straddling his thigh, one hand on her hip, the other back in her hair. He can feel her slick dripping from her folds. Tugging at her hair again, he whispers against her neck, “Damn, so wet. Gonna make you feel so good.”

His tongue flicks across her skin just before he sucks hard at the juncture of her neck and collarbone, leaving his mark. The strong, thick fingers wrapped around her hip, press into her skin, leading her down onto his thick thigh. His muscles are tight and hard against her soft folds, and when he pushes at her hip again, he’s forcing her to glide along his leg. The slick pressure makes her whimper, the coil in her stomach tightening.

His fingers press harder into her tender flesh, helping her keep a steady pace as she rides his muscular thigh. He brings his lips back to hers, his other hand traces a line across her collarbone and down her chest leaving the feeling of fire in its wake. He pinches a hardened nipple between his fingers, and lowers his head to her chest, dragging his tongue across the other breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. She throws back her head with a whine of ecstasy.

She’s so close, her sensitive sex drags across his smooth skin as she presses down harder against his massive thigh. Still needing more, Y/N moves a hand to the back of his head gripping tightly at the hairs there, and yanks. He gasps, his thigh muscles clench and his leg jerks against her clit sending shockwaves through her body. Her other hand moves to his shoulder, her fingers press into the flesh to keep herself upright. Her head drops to his chest, and her legs squeeze around his thigh as her slick coats his skin. He leans in to whisper words of encouragement in her ear as she shudders through her release.

She falls onto his chest as her body relaxes, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands caress her back leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Grasping her waist he flips her onto her back, pinning her to the bed under his weight. He slides down her body and she hears a muffled, “Wanna taste you,” as he places hot, open-mouthed kisses across her breasts and stomach. She moans softly, arching into his touch.

Dean’s tongue swirls around and dips into her belly button making her entire body go taut like a guitar string. They have never been intimate like this, but he seems to know exactly how to play her. He slides two fingers into her wet heat, the scratch of his scruff making her skin tingle as he continues to ravish her body with his tongue. She bucks her hips when he curls his fingers inside her, whining, “More.”

Dean settles between her legs, his fingers continue to move lazily through the mess of her pussy, flattening his other hand on her belly to hold her in place. “Look at me,” he husks. Her Y/E/C meet his olive-green eyes as he latches onto her clit sucking it hard between his lips. Her eyes go wide, she sucks in a deep breath and her body goes stiff. He smiles. “Breathe,” he instructs and she instantly relaxes at his command, exhaling deeply. He nips at her swollen bundle of nerves and her hand lands on the back of his head, while the other clutches at the bedding.

“Jesus, Dean.” Alternating between licking and sucking at her clit, his fingers continue their assault, scissoring and curling inside her. She’s so damn close, but now that they’re _here_, she can’t get enough of him. Y/N grips a handful of hair and yanks his head away from her sensitive flesh. “I need you now, all of you.”

Shocked, his eyes narrow, taking in her sense of urgency, before growling, “I gotcha, baby doll.” Dean dips down and lathes his tongue across her folds one last time before moving back up her body. Licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows, he grins at her. “Tasty.” He stretches out above her, his chest flush with hers, he drops to his forearms, relishing in the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against his skin. He rests his forehead against hers, watching her eyes darken as her desire builds. “So beautiful.”

She lifts her chin closing the gap between them and gives him a tender kiss before biting his lower lip. Her arms snake around his waist and pull him down, pressing her further into the mattress. Releasing his lip she rasps, “Fuck me… now.”

Brushing a strand of hair from her cheek, his other hand slides between their bodies to grasp his now swollen cock. He teases it through her folds, taking his time as she squirms under him, wanting more. “So greedy,” he chuckles as he nuzzles his face into her neck; his tongue dances across her collarbone and around the shell of her ear before he sucks in her earlobe, biting tenderly at the sensitive flesh.

Y/N mewls, her hands grip his biceps as she spreads her legs, opening further for him. A sheen of sweat coats their bodies as the heat between them rises. His large hand brushes across her outer thigh before grasping the soft flesh and pulling her closer, holding her leg against his hip. He presses his cockhead against her entrance and she urges him on, pressing the heel of her foot into his ass.

Dean brings his lips to hers in a rough kiss as he slides all the way in with one deep thrust. The stretch makes her gasp and moan into his mouth. Giving her a moment to adjust, he tugs her lower lip in between his teeth as she runs her hands down his back. When she grabs his ass, he starts to move, releasing her lip to place soft kisses along her jawline. His pace is slow and easy, giving each of them the opportunity to feel the other completely.

His fingers ghost across her neck making her walls flutter around him. The calloused pads of his fingers against her smooth skin mimic the feeling of his thick shaft dragging through her soft, wet flesh. She throws her head back into the pillows and cries out his name when he cups her breast, his mouth coming down to suckle at the hardened nipple of the other. She still needs more, wants everything he has to give. Wrapping her free leg around his thigh and her foot over his calf, she bucks her hips into his crying, “Harder!”

He grunts and eagerly complies. Raising up, Dean pulls her leg that’s tucked against his side up and over his shoulder, then plunges deeper into her. He thrusts faster; the delicious sound of skin meeting skin filling the room. The new angle allows him to drag over her g-spot with each thrust. Her inner walls begin to tighten around him and he moans at the feeling. “Damn, Y/N/N, so tight. Feels so good.”

Everything is so damp and hot, the smell of sex overwhelming. His pace quickens, her body shifting up the bed with each powerful thrust of his hips. She raises her hands above her head, bracing herself against the headboard. He leans over her, thrusting faster and harder, his fingers bruising where he’s gripping her hip and thigh.

She’s going to love having his marks on her the next day. “Shit, I’m so close.” She clenches around him trying to pull him deeper into her.

“M- me too,” he stutters. He brings the hand at her hip up between them, rubbing tight circles against her clit with his thumb. He feels his balls tighten up as his thrusts falter watching her come undone.

The pressure on her clit sends a rush of heat through her entire body, the tight coil inside of her snaps and pushes her over the edge into her second orgasm. Y/N screams his name as she clenches tightly around him, throwing her head back, she presses her hands into the mattress for leverage and grinds her hips against him.

Three more deep thrusts and Dean’s spilling into her with a shout of her name. He continues to plunge deep into her cunt, riding out their carnal desire for as long as he can. When he begins to soften inside her, she slides her leg off his shoulder, and he falls forward, resting most of his weight on his forearms. She welcomes the weight of his lower body pressing into hers, grounding her once again.

Dean places light kisses along her collarbone and jawline, nipping at her earlobe before bringing his face above hers. His hot breath warms her skin as he stares into her eyes. Y/N brings a hand up to caress his cheek, and he briefly leans into her touch before placing a tender kiss on her palm.

The combined heat of their bodies becomes too much to bear, and he rolls off of her, laying on his back next to her. The only sound is their labored breathing as they come down from their high.

Feeling like she can finally speak coherently, she asks, “How long have you been… uh-” Y/N hesitates, not sure how to phrase her next words.

Immediately understanding what she’s asking Dean finishes the sentence for her. “Jerking off to thoughts of you?” He lets out a heavy sigh, concerned as to how she will respond. He hesitantly replies, “Um… since we met.”

She doesn’t say anything for several minutes, and he begins to shift nervously. Suddenly, she rolls onto her side to face him and places a hand on his chest. He turns his head to meet her gaze. She stares at him for a few minutes debating with herself before finally asking, “Would you rather have the real thing from now on?”

Y/N watches the myriad of emotions play across his face, before settling on a mixture of understanding, happiness, and lust. “Fuck, yeah, sweetheart.” He rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close, and kissing the tip of her nose. Her hand cups his jaw, her thumb caressing his cheek as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss, sending heat racing through their bodies once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt at writing a one-shot of nothing but smut. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Edited by the wonderful @cleighwrites.


End file.
